The invention relates to two cycle internal combustion engines, and more particularly to reed blocks therefore.
In a two cycle internal combustion engine, a piston reciprocates in a cylinder between a combustion chamber and a crankcase. A reed block is mounted to the crankcase and has reed valves admitting combustion air to the crankcase. Fuel is supplied by a carburetor or fuel injector upstream of the reed block, or by a fuel injector in the crankcase downstream of the reed block.
The present invention provides fuel-air intake structure affording improved atomization of fuel and uniform distribution of the fuel-air mixture.